Broken Ends
by kzlovers
Summary: A what-if concept if Don was traveled to the future that he was in in the episode Same As It Never Was, but under different circumstances. Don has to help his future brothers stop the ruler Shredder while his brothers from his time try to figure out how to get their Don back. Contains tcest and the rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A TMNT 2003 series Fanfic

Genre: angst, violence, romance

Rating: T (may change later on)

Warnings: tcest, cussing, blood & death later on

Pairings: SAINW!Raph/Don, (hint of SAINW!Raph/SAINW!Don), (hint of Raph/Don), (hint of SAINW!Leo/SAINW!Mikey), (hint of Leo/Mikey)

Summary: A what-if concept if Don was traveled to the future that he was in in the episode Same As It Never Was, but under different circumstances. Don has to help his future brothers stop the ruler Shredder while his brothers from his time try to figure out how to get their Don back.

Broken Ends

Ch. 1

Jumping from roof to roof through the fall breeze could not be helped but enjoyable. At least, that's what a certain turtle genius felt and he was that his brothers would agree. Though not many trees resided in the city of New York, the group of four passed Central Park as they traveled and saw many of the leaves there turning into various shades of red, orange, yellow, and even brown. The park was quite beautiful. To Donatello, this was his favorite season, and some of those reasons being the turning of the leaves and the cool fall breeze.

Traveling further, they finally stopped at an old warehouse. Reports had shown possible criminal activity taking place. It seemed silent at first, but that night did not disappoint as a beat-up car drove down an alley to park to the side of the building. Men in torn up garments and holding different kinds of weapons stepped out of the car. They were definitely Purple Dragons.

"Alright guys," Leo whispered to his brothers. "This is either a Purple Dragon hideout, or just a temporary place for business."

"I think most likely just business," Donnie mused, "After all, it's only recently come up in reports of gang siting's and it's not like the Purple Dragons have lost any bases recently, so what would be the point of building a new hangout now?"

"That's true," the leader agreed.

"Then why not just do business in their bases like normal?" Raph rebutted, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe they got something really important their trading," the youngest of the four suggested. It wasn't often he thought of a good idea.

"Wow, that's actually smart Mikey. Not often I get to see that," the hothead responded.

"Hey, I can be smart sometimes!"

"Yeah, whatever." Raph finished before flicking his brother in the back of the head which was followed by an ouch and a smirk.

"Alright you two," Leo interrupted, "Enough. Let's get closer and see what's going on."

Nods were exchanged before they moved once more. They had previously been on a rooftop next to the old warehouse that the Purple Dragons entered. Now the ninjas crouched by the glass windows in the roof where their vision could clearly see the activity taking place inside. Luckily, one of the windows was cracked open so they could hear bits of the conversations.

There was a group of four Purple Dragons carrying a silver suitcase while a man in a dark cloak that covered all of him held an odd shaped package in his arms that was wrapped in black cloth.

"You got what we wanted I assume?" the leader of the gang group grinned in anticipation.

"Yes. Do you have what I asked for?" the lone man asked.

"Yep, right here in the suit case."

"Show me."

The case was originally held by one of the other three members but was given to the leader after a wave of the hand. Once he obtained it, the case was opened. The turtles were quite surprised what they saw. It was assumed to be money but instead looked like an old artifact.

"How could the Purple Dragons have an artifact like that?" Leo murmured to himself but it was heard, even if barely, by his brothers.

"I'm not sure," Don answered, "It does seem like something they normally wouldn't have."

"They do steal a lot of stuff for money," Raph reminded them.

"Yeah, but if you look at what the disguised man is holding, that doesn't look like money." The purple-banded turtle replied back.

"Guys…" Mikey interrupted, "They're talking again and I can't hear." They all just glared at him before becoming silent once more.

"I see. Very good. I also have what you requested."

The leader grinned in sinister way, "Alright. Let me see my payment now."

The cloaked man nodded before taking off the cover for what he held. It was a rocket launcher. The ninja's eyes widened from the site.

"Hmm. I usually get money," the Purple Dragon replied, "But I think this will definitely do."

"I am glad to hear that."

Cautiously, the other Purple Dragons exchanged the two payments to their rightful owners. They had to make sure there would be no trouble caused. Excitement and menacing intent was painted all over the leader's face.

"Now, no one will be able to stop me or the Purple Dragons!"

The ninjas exchanged quick glances before knowing what they had to do next. Glass shattered a moment later followed by four turtles landing in the middle between the group of gang members and the mysterious man.

"That's enough! Drop the weapon now!" the eldest of the turtles ordered along with pointing one of his katana towards the Purple Dragons in a threatening way. However, this just caused a laugh to leave the gang leader.

"Really?! You're going to order _me_ around when _I_ have the rocket launcher!?"

"Eh, he's got a point there Leo," Mikey replied which caused a glare to come from the hothead.

"If you won't drop it, then we will fight you," Leo continued while completely ignoring his brother's comment.

"I would love to see you try." A smirk formed on the gang leader's lips as he lifted his new weapon.

He was about ready to prepare the weapon for fire when a snap of the fingers suddenly echoed through the room. The launcher instantly turned into a pile of black dust. Shock covered everyone's faces. The Purple Dragon leader looked to the cloaked man to see his hand up and in position to where he could tell he was the one who just finished the snap of the fingers.

"What's the big idea?!" the gang leader snarled, "What the hell is this!?"

"Do you honestly believe I would trust you with a real rocket launcher?" the man asked in a voice that sounded dull as if bored and not believing how stupid they men really were.

"We had a deal!"

"And I don't care." This remark was followed by a wave of the hand. A gust of wind came after that blew the gang members into one of the warehouse walls.

"You really think I need this useless artifact? It's not even the real one. No, I came here for an entirely different matter. You did exactly what you needed." The man then turned away from the fallen men and towards the turtles. "It is nice to finally meet you all."

"You know us?" Don asked kind of shocked.

"Well, you are known by many," the man answered.

"True," Leo added, "But it doesn't make it any less strange when we meet someone who knows us but we don't have a clue who they are."

"I understand," the man nodded, "However, it does not matter who I am. What matters is who you all are and where you stand in your lives currently."

"Wha'?" Raph questioned.

Mikey added, "That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It doesn't have to yet," the cloaked man continued, "However, there are other importance's at hand that we must begin. I do apologize in advance."

"Why?" the eldest turtle asked, not looking forward to the answer.

"Because of this." One of his hands then lifted and with a graceful wrist movement, a blue portal open, much like the one opened to travel to the Battle Nexus. Not even a moment later, he stood by one of the turtles and grabbed his arm. "You must now go and face many dangers and fears. You must find the answers and yourself."

That turtle was thrown into the portal a moment later. The light had been so bright that it had been hard to see. Once it disappeared, however, the other three turtles noticed two things wrong. One, the figure had disappeared on them, and two, there was no Donatello.

*Hello! I thought of this story a little while ago and really wanted to write it. I haven't found much in the ways of the SAINW universe but with tcest. I really liked that episode so this was born! I am really pumped about this story. Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise they won't all be. Anyway, I know much isn't going on yet but we'll get there. Thanks for reading! See you all in the next chapter! R&R if you can. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A TMNT 2003 series Fanfic

Genre: angst, violence, romance

Rating: T (may change later on)

Warnings: tcest, cussing, blood & death later on

Pairings: SAINW!Raph/Don, (hint of SAINW!Raph/SAINW!Don), (hint of Raph/Don), (hint of SAINW!Leo/SAINW!Mikey), (hint of Leo/Mikey)

Summary: A what-if concept if Don was traveled to the future that he was in in the episode Same As It Never Was, but under different circumstances. Don has to help his future brothers stop the ruler Shredder while his brothers from his time try to figure out how to get their Don back.

Broken Ends

Ch. 2

Pain. It wasn't a strong ache, but more of a dull one. This was what was felt as chocolate brown eyes slowly began to open. The environment was at first blurry but as his eyes became adjusted, what he saw was not what he expected.

Donatello was in a building, the same he had previously been in to be exact, but it was…off. Holes were in the roof and piles of rubble were scattered along the floor. Thick layers of dust grew in various nooks and niches. To add to this, the gang members were not present; nor were his brothers.

Getting to his feet, he cautiously looked around before heading towards one of the windows. Luckily, the window had a red drape over it, even if it was in a torn up shape, it was enough for him as his eyes scanned the streets.

Men in red suits and black tight suits with guns crowded the streets along with ships flying over the sky. One thing stuck out in particular for the purple-banded turtle and that was the red insignia patches on their uniforms; symbol of the Shredder. If he were to leave, the turtle would have to be very cautious to not get caught. This was a time to practice the forms of stealth.

Hoping away from his location, he tiptoed to a window that leads to the alley his brothers and he had previously watched, and snuck out of the building. The question now was where to find an entrance to the sewers. Using his knowledge of New York, the genius remembered that a hole to the sewers was across the street and a block over. With various alleyways enter-connecting the back ways of the city, the block over would not be a problem, but getting across the street first would prove to be more of a challenge. Soldiers were lined up all along the streets.

Don did what would be his best option, and that was to go up. Though there were flyers and helicopters in the sky, there would still be a smaller chance of him being seen that way than on the ground…hopefully.

Without further delay, he made his way up a fire escape on a building close by. Before completely exposing himself on the roof, he remained crouched on the fire escape while his eyes scanned the area for possible options. No ways of crossing the street by building saw seen from his current location because the structures across the road were too far for jumping distance, and oddly enough, there were no power lines that could assist him. However, down to the right a few ways showed an office structure with an overpass that connected with another office on the other side. Though he would be staying along the rooftops longer than he liked, it would have to do.

Swiftly but gracefully, he left his hiding spot and hastily made his way to the overpass, with the occasion of becoming one with the shadows that came about if needed. The trip did not take long and he quickly made it over the pass before jumping back to the safety of the alleys. It did not take up much time after to find the manhole and crawl down it without being spotted.

Landing with a light thud along with a splash of water, Don made his way down the sewer tunnel. He knew exactly where he was, for him and his brothers knew the sewer systems like the back of their hands, so he made his way to the lair. There, he hoped to find his brothers, and some answers.

The walk lasted about fifteen minutes or so before he came upon the entrance. The down side was that most of it was blocked off by rubble from what appeared to be a cave in. The turtle wondered if he would even be able to get into the lair. But he would not know until he tried. It was not like there were many options at this point.

Hands gripped some of the concrete before his feet followed as he climbed up the stone pile. Having bits and pieces fall off when climbing though did start to make the purple-banded turtle a bit nervous as he got further up.

Luckily, no catastrophes occurred once he reached the top. Now was time to set in motion his next step to his plan. Bo staff in hand, it was placed between two medium sized stones. When placed, he pulled the staff to one side. His plan was to loosen some of the rubble on top of the pile enough for it to fall out of place and make a hole large enough to see the inside of the lair and even enter it if the cave-in had not extended to the whole inside of his home.

A few more tugs were done before it felt as if the entire pile started to shake. The vibrations made Don loose his balance and fall back where he started. Along with his fall, several concrete fragments followed. He made quick dodges and avoided all the falling stones shortly after he landed. More movement, and commotion, had been made than he had anticipated, but this thought was pushed aside as he made his way back up and over the mound.

Landing in the lair, it was covered in thick layers of dust along with more piles of rubble. His time to search did not last long as shots were taken at him. The lair was fairly dark so it was hard to see who it was that was shooting, but he hide behind a pillar of concrete for safety before doing anything else.

"Stop firing! I'm not an enemy!" Don shouted. He was not sure if this was the best option but he would not be able to get closer to see who was shooting him so this was his next best bet.

"Who are you?!" A female voice shouted. It sounded very familiar to the turtle, but something was off about it.

"April?" Don questioned quietly, but it was loud enough to hear. This seemed to cause hesitation in the one firing.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name? You do not sound like anyone I know." The woman stated out.

Taking a deep breath, the olive green turtle left his hiding place and approached the voice. A light was suddenly shined on him from a flashlight. The light, though directed at him, did help him see the woman holding the light. It was indeed April, but she looked very different. She held many faded scars and looked as if she had been through hell and back from stress. Age had also played a part, for she was much older than the April Don remembered.

"…Don?" She finally spoke after what felt like a century, "You-You're here. How? Why?..."

The human woman seemed lost for words. The turtle felt safe enough to approach her but felt confused by her choice of words. However, he felt just as jumbled as she looked.

"April? What happened to the lair? Why is everything falling apart and why are there Shredder soldiers marching the streets?" Don asked with concern thick in his tone. She looked surprised by this.

"You really don't know what's going on?" Disbelief mixed with shock was clearly visible in her voice and expression. Before she could answer him, they were interrupted by a light from a hanging lamp that brought much more brightness to the room.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." A rough voice replied while approaching the other two in the room.

"Mikey!" the genius grinned but frowned quickly, "What happened to your arm?"

"It happened shortly after you disappeared during a battle with the Shredder." The once fun-loving turtle replied gruffly.

"Disappeared? I disappeared?" Astonishment filled him right then. "What happened? I don't…" Now he was at a loss for words.

"I don't know what happened," Mikey answered, as if sensing his brother's deep confusion, "One day, you were just gone. It's like you just got up one day and left."

"I would never do that!" Don argued forcibly, "You guys are my family and I care about all of you. I would never just leave you."

"We thought maybe you had died. It appears not."

"I don't know what happened. One minute, we were all out fighting some gang members and the next, I wake up here. Well, in an old warehouse not far from here, but New York City was how it always was, and now it's falling apart and Shredder's soldiers are walking the streets."

"Hmmm…"

Mikey seemed to think this over a moment. He then approached his brother until he was right next to him and shined the lamp more thoroughly over his brother. The whole thing felt weird to Don but he stayed still while his brother examined him. He finally back off a few seconds later.

"You don't even look like you've aged a day since you went missing, and you have no scars… You are too young to be the Donatello from this time."

The purple-banded turtle's eyes widened. It was so strange to see Mikey like this, all angry and serious. He even came up with those answers all on his own. Not that Mikey was stupid by any means, but he just never tried to put his mind to use. It was so strange to see this completely different Michelangelo.

"How old are you Don?"

Brows furrowed together in confusion but he still answered the question. "I'm seventeen."

"It appears I'm right. There's no way you could be our Donatello?"

"What do you mean?" Don knew that Mikey indeed did look older than the last time he saw him, as well as April, but there seemed to be something else behind that statement.

"You've been gone for thirty years Don."

It felt like the life was sucked out of him as realization slammed into the genius like a ball bat landing a direct hit to the stomach. He had been missing for thirty years, and he was not even their Donatello. He was brought to the future, or at least a form of it. This may be an alternate dimension for all he knew. Despite knowing this, he could not help but feel this strong sense of guilt settle into the pit of his stomach.

"Mikey, I-I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Don," Mikey rebuked, but not harshly, "Our Don probably died a long time ago. Somehow, you were just brought here; years into the future. A future that may not even be yours."

While they both talked, April had left to explore the rest of the lair. What they had been there to find, she had just found it as she ran up to show the two turtles. It was a small device but Don knew exactly what it was.

"You were looking for the tracker?" Don questioned.

Mikey nodded before explaining, "Yes. When you left, it was just us three brothers and Master Splinter." His eyes seemed to go distant as he now thought of the memories. "The day I lost my arm, it was a battle that we faced the Shredder. We all lost something that day. For me, it was my arm. Leo and Raph both received damaged eyes; Raph one and Leo completely lost his vision." Don winced from this knowledge but did not interrupt his brother. "And Master Splinter lost his life."

Numbness filled the genius when he heard these words. Their father was dead, and was killed by the Shredder? This was very hard for Don to swallow, but he continued to listen.

"After that, we all fled. Raph and Leo argued constantly after that. Raph blamed Leo for our Sensei's death and Leo disputed back that they could not go back to save him and make his death be in vain. They went their separate ways while I have been with April along with the rebellion."

Don was quiet as he let everything seep in. It was all very painful to accept. A part of him kept hoping Mikey would turn around and yell, 'just kidding' before turning back into his happy self, but he knew that would not happen. He missed his younger brother and his bright smiles. His shining blue eyes would always cheer up the genius, but that spark was gone and filled with a darkness that only years of war could bring.

"I guess we really needed that level head of yours," Mikey replied with a sad smile, "You were the glue that kept us together. None of us realized that until it was too late."

Chocolate brown eyes saddened, but he smiled as well before taking one of Mikey's hands in his own. "I am here now and will do whatever I can to help."

This seemed to cheer up the orange-banded turtle a bit as he grinned, "Good 'cause I'm going to need your help."

April smiled slightly as well as she came into the conversation. "The reason we came for this was to locate Leo and Raph. We knew that trying shell cells was pointless because they all rid of them years ago. Mikey and I have been thinking of plans to infiltrate the Shredder base, but to do this properly, we needed those two. The more ninjas sneaking around, the better. However, it's been years since any of us have spoken to either of them. Mikey remembered you building this shortly before your disappearance. It can scan parts of the city to see if it can pick up energy signatures of your brothers. That's why we came down here for this."

"That makes sense," Don nodded, "But what can I do?"

"I figured you and I could go find them. If it's just me, I doubt they'll listen, but if there are two brothers, and one of them being gone for thirty plus years, then it may help convince them to join us."

"Okay. I'll help. Let's go find Leo and Raph." The genius agreed. He was scared of what they would find when locating their brothers. Mikey was already so different. How would Leo and Raph be? Would they even want to listen to a brother who they felt abandoned them as Mikey put it? He did not know, but he could not just leave this alone. He had to help his brothers in this time, no matter what the cost.

*Yay! I'm done! I'm so excited! *dances for everybody* I've wanted to sit down and write this for a while and finally have. Anyway, now there's a game plan, but how is this going to turn out? And what is happening in the present? We shall have to see in the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! :D

Oh yeah, I made this a bit different because in the episode, Don ended up in the same place but just in a different time, so I did that here as well. With the future, I also want to make it a bit more realistic than what it was in the actual episode, like with traveling the buildings and getting into Shredder's fortress. Not dissing the episode or anything because I loved it. That's all I got for now.


	3. Chapter 3

A TMNT 2003 series Fanfic

Genre: angst, violence, romance

Rating: M

Warnings: tcest, cussing, blood & death later on

Pairings: SAINW!Raph/Don, (hint of SAINW!Raph/SAINW!Don), (hint of Raph/Don), (hint of SAINW!Leo/SAINW!Mikey), (hint of Leo/Mikey)

Summary: A what-if concept if Don was traveled to the future that he was in in the episode Same As It Never Was, but under different circumstances. Don has to help his future brothers stop the ruler Shredder while his brothers from his time try to figure out how to get their Don back.

Broken Ends

Ch. 3

The brawl at the abandoned building had been unsettling. The fight with the gang had not been the problem, nor the spar with the mysterious man. What was bothering the trio was that Donatello was missing. By the time the fog cleared, the gang members were unconscious and their brother along with the mysterious man had disappeared. All night they had searched every nook and corner within a fifteen mile radius. There had been no sign of their purple-banded brother or the shrouded man.

The sun traveling up made the search cut short and they now reside in their underground home while planning. All the brothers worried and stayed up in hopes of the genius turtle returning. However, by mid-afternoon, it seemed that exhaustion was about to take over. Master Splinter had to order his sons to rest while he stayed in wait for the second youngest turtle. The needed sleep helped but fear still griped them as they worried about the unknown.

At the moment, all did various activities to help them until it was deemed safe to once more go explore the streets. Fists brutally beat the punching bag as the hot-headed brother worked out his frustrations. A skateboard rode from side to side on the half-tube as the youngest let the rush of the wind and adrenaline take over his body instead of letting the worries of the mind do so. Their father and eldest brother looked over maps for searching ideas.

After a few more punches, a growl erupted before heated footsteps followed towards the table Leonardo stood at.

"When are we goin' out?" Raph demanded while slamming his hands on the table. Leo met a fuming expression.

"When we have an idea of where to go and when it's dark out. It is about night but we need to figure out where it's best to look."

Golden eyes burned brightly in agitation. He wanted to search for their brother who had been missing for almost for twenty-four hours. Waiting was scrapping away at his already short patience.

"Well I ain't waitin'. I'm goin' out."

Hands pushed off the table before he walked towards the exit. He did not get far before he heard Leo's voice.

"Raph! You can't just go out by yourself.! We can't risk anyone else disappearing."

"I can leave and I will!"

"Raphael!..."

It did nothing to stop the emerald green turtle from walking out the lair exit. Before Leonardo could follow in pursuit, a furred hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned to face his father before the hand was removed.

"Let him go Leonardo. He needs to attempt at finding answers. Being cooped up here will do nothing for him."

"But Sensei! What if he disappears like Don did?"

With a small shake of the head, he answered, "He won't." Leo tensed and Splinter easily read confusion by this answer as well as concern in his eyes. "If all of you were meant to disappear, than you all would have the previous night. Donatello was chosen for a specific purpose. We are just unsure of what."

The whole situation made the eldest son uneasy but he said no more. All were on edge about the situation. Leo just wishes that Raph had not run off. That's how he is and it's sometimes just best to let him go. This had proven to be one of those times.

Scraping was heard as Raph removed a sewer cap and entered the surface far from the lair. Anger boiled in his blood as he made his way to the rooftops. Leo truly knew how to piss off the red-banded turtle at the worst possible times. He understood where his brother was coming from, though would never admit to it, but he couldn't just sit around and wait until Leo decided he was ready to search. He wasn't up for that.

So caught up in his thoughts, he had not known where he was going but knew where he ended up. It was a small sized junkyard when compared to most in New York. Despite the size, it was still Don's favorite. He never understood why since there was never as much stuff. The genius brother explained that it wasn't as overwhelming to search through as some of the other ones and that he somehow found the most interesting trinkets at this yard. Raph wasn't really sure if he believed that alternative but it did always made Donnie smile.

"Well well. Away from your brothers I see." A familiar voice echoed.

Turning his head, the turtle saw the cloaked man jumped from a pile of junk to stand before the mutant. Anger flowed rapidly through Raphael. Sais were drawn as fingers clenched the handles.

"Where's Donnie?" he growled as his eyes lit up from his current rage.

"That is something you do not need to know," the man replied matter-of-fact like; seemingly unfazed by the resentment that was clear in the turtle's voice.

"Bull shit!"

Raphael held back long enough but no more as he now rushed towards his enemy. If the man's face could be seen, a smirk would be present as effortlessly angled his body to dodge both points of the sharp weapons. He jumped back for some space. Black smoke formed along one hand to form a scythe with thin designs that looked like vines wrapping all around the handle. The pointed tip was not large but looked deadly. It looked as if symbols were inscribed in the metal but the mutant did not know what any of it meant. It might be another language perhaps?...

"What are ya'? The grim reaper?" Raph joked, though his true emotions seeped through the statement.

The long bo was twirled in gloved fingers as he responded, "No, but I very much could be tonight. Careful, or this might be your last night Raphael."

"Tha's it!" Once more Raph ran towards his enemy. The fight truly began as the man once again dodged both sais.

Arms raised and struck down at the turtle. The thin blade was caught in both of Raphael's weapons in a block. While blocking the attack, the emerald green turtle abled himself to jump and kick the man in the stomach. This sent him back a few feet but he caught himself. The scythe had flown away from them both. It started to dissipate into black smoke before quickly reforming once more in the owner's hands. The hothead instantly knew after seeing this that this battle was not going to be an easy one.

This time, the mysterious enemy came forth. Using another one of his abilities, he now looked as if he floated above the ground, even if barely. This was not going to scar the turtle as he readied his sais for the next blow. What followed was a series of metal clashing against metal as well as dodged movements and deflected blows. Though Raphael was skilled and strong, this man seemed to always be one step above him. When contact was made, rips were made in the dark cloth and cuts in the thick green skin. Nothing too serious but Raph knew this truly would be tougher than he wanted to admit.

"Enough of this game," the man declared after several minutes ticked away during this spar. Raph was not sure what he fully meant but he knew he had to get answers. This battle, to him, was far from over as long as he was kept in the dark on his brother's whereabouts.

The cloaked figure suddenly disappeared in a pinch of black smoke. Yellow eyes scanned fiercely; trying to at least catch a glimpse of his opponent's location. Not much time was given before a shot of pain ran through the emerald turtle. All was felt was piercing heat along with a strong sting as skin tore and blood splattered on the ground. When calming down enough from the pain to examine what happened, he saw the blade of the scythe go right through his shoulder; expertly avoiding his shell for a deeper insertion. Raphael fell to his knees.

One hand on the scythe still, the other rested on the mutant's other shoulder before be lower his head to whisper in the turtle's ear slit. "I told you this could be your last night. I could very well kill you now and you would even be able to put up a fight."

"Then why don'cha?" Raph growled out.

"Because if you die then there would be no point in sending Donatello away." Golden eyes glared at the ground but he refused to look back at his captor.

"If you want your brother back, then you must complete my challenge for you."

This time, Raph looked back. Despite him being so close to the hooded man, he could still not see a face underneath but only darkness. "What do ya mean?"

"You and your brothers all have challenges you must complete in order for your brother to return."

"Why ya doin' this?!"

"I have my reasons. Whether you realize what they are in the end or not is not of importance but only that you complete them."

This all sounded like bullshit to the hothead, but it was becoming difficult to stay conscious or even think of anything as he continued to lose blood.

"What do I gotta do?"

"You will know when the time comes."

Before more could be asked, the scythe was pulled out and it caused pain to shot through his body at insane speeds. He wanted to pull himself to his knees but he only felt himself fall to lie on his stomach.

"Raph!" was barely heard by the eldest turtle as he sprinted towards where his brother lay. The cloaked man disappeared as Leo and Mikey entered the junkyard. There were so many burning questions, but concerns were far above on the list of worries as the oldest and youngest brothers worked to lift up and unconscious Raph and get him back to the lair as quickly as possible.

*I finally updated this. About time! Sorry I took so long. So now more is out about how to get Don back, but what must he do, and why? So many questions. We'll just have to wait and see what happens next. Thanks for reading!


End file.
